One Piece Autumn of Dreams & Dawn of a New era
by NeoLegend
Summary: After the events of Enies Lobby, Rated M for LEMONS: During the straw hat adventures they become more than nakama as time passes, but now the pirate age could be ended the straw hat set out again. Pairs :LxN,ZxT,SxR,UxK,AxV. part 1 of 2 of Pirate D. Saga
1. Chapter 1 Meet Ace

Ch1– Meeting of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, my brother echidora oda does :P

Luffy: hey Zoro, who is that guy over there with the weird look?

Zoro: you mean that weird guy sitting there, he is just Daisuke…he is a pervert

Me: I am not pervert, I am the erotic hermit aka EroSennin! (Shaky fist) but anyways on with the fan fic (start thinking of pairings but saying them a loud)

Everybody: We can hear you ,EroBaka!!! (sigh)

AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech

(Author speech)

:: **Thoughts** ::

"**Speech**"

'Name of certain unknown place, thing or facts'

SOUND EFFECT

-------------------------------- time passes

Flashback end or beginning of flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another normal day for the Straw hats, everyone following their usual routines as the grand line seas had become way more easy to navigate on the new ship, thousand sunny as they are waiting to reach their next island in their travel to their first clue to the whereabouts of 'one piece' ,raftel at the very end of the grand line.

But now with another great achievement on the bag, the defeat of CP9, the rescue of Nico Robin, an open war declaration to the world government along with a brand new ship and considerable increase of the whole crew bounty now rising to 667,000,050 belli which make Luffy very proud of the crew he got himself stating that one day they will have to fight against the red hair pirates. Both Ussop and Luffy are eager to this meeting due to their relationship to shanks crew.

The captain of the straw hats is as always sitting a top on the head of the ship looking for the next island while playing with his trademarked hat thinking of nothing, Sanji is on the kitchen getting some meat ready for his captain immense hunger. Zoro was sleeping on the deck mumbling in his dream a curse against Ussop, Nami was on her room drawing a map of Enies lobby thinking about their next destination "Sunshine Island" a famous island know for their hot springs and had a flash of certain rubber man in shorts and blushes a bit, While Chopper and Ussop were beside the mast, with Ussop practicing his Ussop Spell into the poor tied Chopper and Franky is doing his regular check of the ship and trying to concentrate. Nico robin was still on lower part of the ship in the aquarium amused of how Luffy dumbly put a shark in it that ate all other fishes they caught.

Back in the deck of the ship Ussop does a weird handstand kabuki drum "**a needle embeds itself in the skin under your nail **"everybody on the ship including zoro that was sleeping have goose pumps but remain quiet (Do the peter Griffin bump dancing)

Ussop continues**-… A piece of paper cuts the knuckles of your …** BAM!" Zoro punch Ussop's face downward hard into the ground, doing damage to the deck particularly his nose worked like nail implying even bigger damage "**Shut up Ussop, I want to sleep!!!**" yelled Zoro, this triggering a an already bad mood Franky "**Zoro, you Baka, how dare you do that to my dream ship?!**" they both Zoro and Franky are ready to fight each other big time when a sudden ruckus hit the thousand sunny and Nami and Sanji came out to check what was happening

Nami approaches Luffy "**what is it Luffy?! What was just that…?**" Sanji walks to the edge of the thousand sunny and below a small lifeboat meanwhile Luffy remained as clueless as ever until Sanji shouted "**ACE?!**" Everyone came rushing to see and yes it was Portgaz D. Ace himself, Luffy jumps quickly to the boat of his brother with a smile but when he lands he finds his smile fade as his eye see a totally beat up Ace, almost all his bones broken and just barely breathing, for the look it would seem he has been on the sea for various days.

Luffy –"**hang on Ace, what the hell happened…who did this?**" Luffy words did not reach his brother, Ace was void of all sensation or pain but barely manages to whisper a word "**Luffy…**" Luffy was frenetically calling for chopper who jumped down and picks Ace and took him to the sick bay using his Heavy point

Chopper had to ask Zoro and Sanji to grab a hold of Luffy so he could treat Ace in peace but Luffy was like a maniac "**let me go, let go damn it!**"

Their captain strength was immense far beyond his already abnormal strength but with the help of Franky and some kairoseki that Franky had as leftovers from making the thousand sunny they manage to hold Luffy down but would keep yelling to be released but to no avail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some hours of dense tension, it was so tense that you could use the atmosphere as a hot sauce in Sanji own personal thoughts, Chopper came out of the sick bay with a relaxed expression on his face that everyone understood and cheered Chopper.

Franky- "**good job reindeer**"

Ussop – "**what did you expect from Chopper; he is our nakama doctor after all**"

Luffy – "**Can I go see him now? Please!?**"

But both Zoro and Sanji noticed the reindeer was not acting how he usually when gets praise and on the contrary show a very consternate face as the little reindeer spoke dead serious.

Chopper-"**he will live… he is too strong for his own good but what I really can't understand who could have inflicted so much damage to Ace…he is a logia type user meaning he would be impervious to most attacks but the way he was hurt obviously say otherwise**"

Sanji agreed with the statement of chopper and added "**and as I heard from Luffy that even when he Ace didn't have any devil fruit while Luffy did…Luffy never managed to defeat him. So for him to be hurt so badly would only mean he fought someone way beyond him but the question is who?**" Sanji light a cigar and let out a cloud of smoke

Zoro then added, serious as well "**someone on a level like Mihawk maybe…**" this brought the attention of the crew as they all though in unison for the worst:: **the shichibukai?! **::

5 days have passed since Ace was found by Straw Hats, he seems to be have stabilized and quickly recovering from his wounds.

Ace wakes up to find himself in the Thousand Sunny sick bay and he suddenly wakes up shouting. Scaring the shit out of Chopper only to find Ace fall sleep again with a small nose bubble and loud snoring for a while then woke up again but this time he was calmer and looked to the unknown cabin and mumble weakly to himself "**where am I?**" he looked around trying vain to recognize the area so after some looking he found a familiar face staring at him… it was his brother. Luffy

Luffy- "**Morning, Sleep head**" Luffy find himself happy to be able to talk with his brother again and wishing tell him about his many new adventures since they met up in arabasta

But Ace didn't reply to Luffy he was lost on his thought when he suddenly pop and said "**How long I have been unconscious?**" said Ace as Sanji accompanied by his other crewmates entered the room curios for well being of their captain's brother.

Luffy responds to Ace's question with his hand showing 5 finger "**You had been sleeping for 5 days**" Ace quickly made numbers and said "**damn, I missed 30 meals...**" A sudden silence was felt of the room only broke by Ace hungry stomach growling like a wolf (this is a spun from a joke made on arabasta after Luffy defeated crocodile on episode 128)

The whole crew except for Luffy and Robin shouts with white and shark teeth. "**How can you think of food in a moment like this and why did you count six meals per day!?**" Ace then blink at the sight of Franky and Robin and ask "**Who are you guys, new nakama of my brother?**" Luffy smiles cockily along with Franky as Luffy present his new nakama "**he is our shipwright and the most recent of my nakama along with being the builder of this ship and she is Nico Robin she our crew archeologist she joined us sometime later since Arabasta**" Franky does his trademark pose with his arm up but stop as robin grab his manhood to make him shut up, Ace can't fight but to have the fit of laughter like hyena to the scene "**Wow, Luffy you sure know how to pick your nakama, now you have your official perverted pirate!**" Everyone laugh at this comment with chopper holding back Franky so he didn't attack Ace.

The crew along with ace was now sitting on the deck and to Luffy's surprise to hear his brother was informed of the event of Enies lobby and how high his bounty was but he didn't know he had ordered to burn the world government flag and scowled Luffy for his hasty action " **Luffy, now you sure are big trouble since now even gramps is after your head…you shouldn't have done that**"

This statement make robin feel sad but ace continued as he in brotherly way punch Luffy in the face and both brothers smile to each other' "**but I know why you did it and I am proud of it…for pirate's, their nakama is the most important**" The group chit-chat for awhile he hears as Sanji comes with some snack on a plate for the girls "**Nami-swan, Robin-chan, here are some snack, made with love and care**" Sanji lower the plate but see both Robin and Nami acting strange like if they were holding back something (trying not to laugh eh Nami? Don't make tickle you..)

Sanji-"**Is there something wrong Robin-chan, Nami-swan?**" says Sanji and Robin respond with a sweat drop and Nami point at Luffy who just ate everything "**there is nothing there…Mr. cook**" said Robin but Sanji was already chasing Luffy all over the thousand sunny "**come back here Luffy, I am going to slowly boil you in your own blood!**"

Then Sanji ran over Zoro and kick him on to the sea he was still sleeping (man what a heavy sleeper ), Zoro who was relaxing a bit on the deck lands was to late to avoid the kick and lands harshly into the sea and after he returns all wet to the deck start chasing the chef "**now I am so going to kill you shit cook, cant someone even have a quick eyeshot on this freak ship?**" Everyone just sighed at the three man figth for awhile. Yes it was just another day for the straw hat pirates but peace wont last long.

Me: There first chapter is up!!!

Ace: Why I am on this fic anyway?

Me: you will see, in due time (walks rubbing hands like maniac along with sadistic laughter)

Ace: Oo; I don't think I am going to like this.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

Ch2–A flash from the past! Buster Call!!

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, my brother echidora oda does :P

* * *

Ace: Ok, anyone has seen Daisuke?

Me: did you call, my master (I pop out behind ace and scare the shit out of him with my alucard custom),

Ace: Damn it Daisuke! You know I am allergic to gonzo anime's! (Ace start chasing me with a stake and hammer) Come back you freaking vampire perv!

Me: I AM NOT PERV, and now how about we start with this chapter. This is for you my Luffy x Nami fans! (Continues to escape from Ace wrath)

Luffy and Nami: EROSENIN!!! (start chasing after me as well)

* * *

AN: the following symbols indicate the enclosed type of action/speech

(Author speech)

:: **Thoughts**::

"**Speech**"

'Name of certain unknown place, thing or facts'

SOUND EFFECT

-------------------------------- time passes

Flashback end or beginning of flash back

* * *

After some days on the ship and more fights, the straw hats reach Sunshine Island at last, The whole crew was pump for getting a try to those hot springs even robin show her excitement but just a very small bit but still she was eager to try them, but Nami couldn't come up a way of getting Luffy out of her head. She is sitting in her room trying to draw her map but with no progress. Since Luffy defeated Arlong on Cocoyashi and came for her rescue saying she was_ HIS_navigator she fell like never before, a overwhelming warm ran trough her body day, now it seemed so long since Luffy fought against Enel, even thought Enel was on the verge of god-like strength, Luffy iron will to rescue her and find the golden bell defeated Enel.

Nami couldn't help but to looked up to Luffy almost as her straw hat knight in shinny armor, that would come to her rescue whenever she is danger like those romantic movies, where the hero always saves the girl, but after all she was a healthy young woman, she couldn't help to stare at him, he was so cute yet so strong determined in her eyes. But he sadly had the IQ of a dry peanut so how could someone like him understand something as complicated as love. ::**how come the only guy I kind of like is a mayor idiot**:: Nami sigh as she is lost on her thoughts ::**but he is a cute idiot with that muscular and ripped chest , I wonder how he look without….**:: Nami blush red blood as she shakes her head to think of anything but that ::**But anyway…now that I think of it…why has Luffy always give his hat to only me, I mean Zoro or Sanji could be more logical options**:: Nami decides not to think about that matter as she had more pressing matters to attend

As the crew anchor on Sunshine island, The have a quick meeting to decide how will they act, after all they can just go inside the island like normal people since world government wanted their heads, badly. Everyone was silent, all of them had bounty on their heads, large ones… but then Luffy spoke with his full teeth smiles "**I got an idea**" (Oo luffy with an Idea?!)

Everyone doesn't look at the captain believing he will say something stupid when he says "**Ussop doesn't have a Bounty so he should be fine as long he doesn't put up the sogeking custom**" everyone stare at Luffy in amazement and some in disbelieve but all said in unison except Robin who was smiling and thinking::**seems finally he is getting serious on his job as captain.**::

Everyone –"**That's true, nice idea Captain" **no one noticed that they just call Luffy, captain…

Luffy-"**Is anyone against the idea of sending Ussop to check out the town for us first?**"

Everyone beside Ussop and Robin just manage to say a forced and weak "**no.**"

Luffy "**It's decide, Ussop we are counting on you.**"

Ussop then without much fear start speaking as he stands up with flaring eyes "**Leave to your captain, the brave Ussop. You just wait here for my heroic return!!"**

Zoro then snaps out of his amazement and shout to Ussop with shark teeth and white eyes "**shut up and go already Ussop, we don't have all day**" then Nami adds "**and figure out a way to get us hot spring" **Sanji get a mental image of nami in a very tight bikini then with heart on his eyes tries to hug Nami saying "**please Nami-swan can I go with you in the hot springs**" to receive a blow of her clima tactic "**of course not, at least not you, echii, I would prefer Luffy ten times over you pervert!**"

Sanji was left in a shocked state that he just froze there. With his hand on his face with his mouth open like idiot

Ussop then jump off the ship taking his chance to escape and heads for the town seeing the awkward scene he whispers with a smile "**Luffy and Nami… is just sound so right, like there names go along, would it be an omen like the giant of elbaf call them?…**" he shrug and continued walking

She then realize what she said and runs to her room pretending to be angry and slams the door BAM and now safe inside her room, she laid her back on the door as Nami was holding her chest as she breathed heavily and thought ::**where did that came from?…why did I said that?!, but is not that I wouldn't…Oh my god I think I am going crazy here:: **Nami again was blushing madly but then she turns her attention to Sanji and whisper "I** hope** **I didn't hurt Sanji-kun with what I said** **but….. I **"Nami then walked to her bed and decide to take nap to take her captain of her head

Zoro was outside laughing like hyena to the scene "**take that you shit cook!**" Along with Franky saying with small drop on his eye of laughing so hard "**That was super funny!**"

Sanji-"**Shut up marimo, Tin man!!!**"

Zoro - "**what? Can face the fact that Nami doesn't like ero-cooks? She even would prefer to be with Luffy rather than you, that's just hilarious" **he continues to laugh at sanji

Franky-"**Yeah, like she super blow you off this time, eh Sanji?**"

The trio start fighting (its one piece, so don't blame they act like freaking wet cats) in a cloud of smoke and from afar was a very bored chopper and ace looking at them with sweat drops "**they will never change**" said Ace to chopper and the reindeer smiled to ace as he smiles back (no this is not an CxA pairing because I am no in Yuri or Shonen ai) Ace stands up with a consternate voice

But as strange it maybe Zoro see a extremely quiet Ace who haven't speak since this all started with a very amused expression, Ace stand up and walks away into the man's quarter to have the 'Talk' with Luffy "**You guys are so blind…guess it can't be helped**" Ace walk off into the quarter to have a small talk with his brother about woman ::**You are lucky, Brother…she would make a fine wife for a pirate captain.:: **he smirks at the though of being an uncle…and so he decide to play as the cupid for those two. (you see, who better than your brother to act as your cupid?)

* * *

Meanwhile Ussop is walking through the streets after searching the small island but he was amazed that there was not a single navy in the whole island, so he try to ask to local blond girl that was carrying a large rifle and a medic kit ::**Wow, that girl sure is pretty and that rifle is pretty cool, I think I should ask her…** ::

Ussop then walks toward the girl who keeps doing her job helping a kid that had fallen and got her knee wounded as she spoke in an angelical voice that was like being sent to heaven yet it was so familiar... "**Shhh, just stay put for second and it won't hurt anymore.**"

Ussop-"**Sorry miss, but can you tell me where I can find the navy headquarters**" The girl without looking as she was concentrated on the kid said "**you must be new in this island…there is no navy here, the navy doesn't even bother with a such small island as sunshine island as what kind of pirate would come to this island who only offers Hot springs anyways? And also we are not part of the world government and we rule ourselves as we like but if you are a pirate…and you cause trouble to island… my army of 80,000 gunners will shoot you without mercy…Sogeking!**" The girl turns around as for Ussop shock it was someone he didn't really want to see but as well wanted as well.

Ussop then shouts that even was heard on the Thousand Sunny "**KAYA!!!"**

Kaya turns around showing Ussop a full smile and giggle as the kid walks away thanking Kaya "**thank you nee-san**" said the kid as he run to his home, Ussop was still on shock so that he even smack himself to see if he wasn't dreaming (no idiot she is real! That's how you thank me, you ingrate bad copy of Michael Jackson!?) and even grabbed Kaya left hand to make her touch her left cheek, making Kaya blush at his touch to see if it wasn't bon clay in disguise but no…unless he was now crazy , he had Kaya in front of him

Kaya then smiles to him weakly and show him his worth fear, Kaya now had a bounty…of 45,000,000 belli!!! Ussop froze in fear then he collapse from the notice and Kaya quickly aided him.

Ussop then again wakes up but now on Kaya lap and spring forth mumbling all sort of incoherent thought he could think of. But after Kaya managed to get him to listen she started explaining her story…no a happy one that is.

Flashblack

_Shortly after the news of Ussop new bounty, Kaya was on her bedroom watching a picture of her dead father along with Yassop on syrup island after she found a strange vial with a strange label in a language she couldn't read but was safelocked on her father safe when she heard scream from the village and she watched horrified as the Black cat pirate lead by Kuro himself killed and impaled any on his way to the mansion but for her even further horror the navy soldiers were also killing everyone as 5 ship begun to destroy the island, everyone was dead even her beloved butler and the Ussop pirates who tried to protect the mansion with their life yelling praise to his captain ,Kaya was devastated, never on her life she would have thought there would be such atrocity in this world_

_Soon Kuro found his way to Kaya and so it start the game of cat and mouse with Kaya running for her live praying for divine help, when he appeared…Red hair Shanks and his crew, Yassop fought against Kuro and easily defeated the weak pirate but he was too late for him to rescue anyone beside Kaya, Shanks crew fought against the horde of pirates and Navy and against the 5 vice admirals, of course being one of the four emperors they were no match for Shanks._

_After that Shanks took Kaya with him as Syrup Island was erase from the sea after explaining what was that atrocity, it was a buster call! Kaya since then spent 3 month with shanks crew, training to become stronger with Yassop and she soon found that Kaya due to her medical skill with the scalpel she had a very precise aiming everything seemed to go well until they got the notice of new bounty's, Kaya was branded a criminal by the World Government by destroying 2 naval carriers with wounded marines, with a Bounty of 45,000,000 bellie , she was destroyed, now she would never be able to have a normal life again…but Yassop and Shanks comforted her by telling her that her father was a close friend of Red hair pirates and that's why Yassop moved to syrup island for a time so to protect Kaya after her father death in the hands of the CP9, the Yassop explain that her father was pirate but he was also a extremely talented doctor…so was his skill that he found a cure to almost any illness with his secret beverage she now held on her hand…Kaya then with nowhere else to go decide to stay with shanks but he refused and left her on sunshine island where she would be safe._

End of Flashback

Ussop was now the one on Kaya shoes but he only talk with his lowered but tear could be seen overflowing in memory of his lost village and friends "**I have saw that kind of massacre before, its what the navy call a "buster call" but I call it just mass genocide!!! Why I wasn't there…what kind of brave warrior I am if I leave my home town to be destroyed!!! Damn it…I am so useless…**" Kaya tried to hug him to comfort him but he just brushed her off softly not wanting to hurt her further by letting his anger discharge on her, that was something he would shot himself for if he do it

Kaya- "**Is not your fault Ussop, it was the kuro's fault not yours, but I am happy at least you survive but…onion, carrot and pepper they fought bravely to the end, just like their captain, maybe I should just gave up to Kuro so they would be…**"

Kaya was now also crying remembering them and she start to cry beside Ussop and he softly lend his shoulder for her to cry saying "**At least they did something that was really an act from a true pirate, I as their captain will not let their sacrifice be in vain, So Kaya I can't stay here on this island for long, I must think of way to protect you but for now left head for the ship, its getting dark…and I bet the guys will want to know where I was…" **Kaya nodded with tears on her eyes and she asked but doubted "**I don't want to see the merry…it will make me remember them…**" Ussop simply whispered as they walk "**the merry is no longer with us neitheir but none of the crew would be here if she didn't save us that last time…I am sorry**" Kaya didn't respond she just simply thought ::**it's just as you said merry, even though it was your best ship…the grand line would one day take that ship to bottom but I somehow know she was happy**"

Me- (sniff) Thos navy bastards!!!, well here you go chapter 2 for you people.

Ussop- Daisuke…. I want to battle them so don't just give them to Luffy…they are mine!

Me- Ussop…very well.


End file.
